


You Are My Happy Place

by Carebeark5



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Mariah decides to do something to cheer up Tessa who is having a bad day.





	You Are My Happy Place

Tessa was exhausted she had been working nonstop trying to get as much money as she could. She just had to get these guys off her back and then she would be able to relax and enjoy life again. As it was she finished one job only to have to head over to her other one. The only breaks she got were for meals and short breathers when things were slow at Crimson. She barely even saw Mariah all week and she hated it.

As if she knew Tessa was thinking about her the very person who was always on her mind walked through the door. "Hey," she said smiling happily as she approached the counter.

"Hey." 

Mariah could tell there was something on her mind. Tessa wasn't much for admitting when she was upset about something, she usually kept those things to herself not wanting to burden anyone with her problems. But Mariah wanted to be the person she could depend on and talk to when something was bothering her and lately, she had begun to make some progress in that area. She had been around Tessa long enough to know when something was wrong.

"Sharon do you mind if Tessa takes a short break, I just need to talk to her for a second," Mariah said turning as her mom walked in from the backroom.

"No, it's slow right now anyway, go ahead." 

Mariah reached out and took her hand leading her outside and across the grass to the pathway leading to the park. "Where are we going?" she asked. Once they reached the bench at the edge of the park underneath the shadow of the large oak tree, Mariah sat and pulled Tessa down beside her.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong," Mariah asked reaching over and taking Tessa's hand in hers.

"It's nothing, I'm fine really."

"Nope, not buying it. I know you well enough by now to know when something's wrong, so spill."

"It's just..." Tessa paused wondering if she should really tell Mariah what was bothering her, she really didn't want her to worry. 

Mariah noticed her hesitation and squeezed her hand to urge her on. "Come on you can tell me."

"I guess it's all the stress of everything. I'm working every hour possible just trying to get this money together and I guess I'm just tired. Plus I barely see you anymore."

"I know, I hate it too but I think I know exactly what you need."

"Oh, yeah what's that," Tessa asked seeing the smile on Mariah's face was all she needed to help her feel better.

"Well, what if tomorrow you take a break from working and we just spend the entire day together, just the two of us."

"But how? I have to work and so do you."

"We'll take a day off, one day won't matter in the grand scheme of things and I think you could really use the break. Don't worry leave it all to me I happen to know your bosses, " she said with a laugh.

Tessa smiled as she leaned in to press a kiss to Mariah's lips. "I feel better already."

*****  
The Next Day

*****

Mariah, true to her word got them both a day off and was due to meet Tessa soon. It was 7:00 AM and Tessa was still half asleep as she stumbled into the bathroom, flicking on the light and then immediately regretting it. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the light. Glancing in the mirror she grabbed a brush and attempted to fix the case of bed head debating whether she had enough time to shower before Mariah showed up. Why she had insisted on getting up so early she had no idea but she knew she would definitely need a cup of coffee or six to get through the day.

Half an hour later Tessa was still getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. She would have been ready if she hadn't sat down for a second which then turned into a few minutes when she had rested her head against the back of the couch and almost fell asleep. "Shit," she swore as she tried to tug on her sock on the way to the door. Stumbling she managed to get the door open to see Mariah's smiling face. 

"Good morning," Mariah said reaching out to hand her a coffee cup.

"Coffee uhhh you're the best," Tessa said snatching it out her hand and taking a huge sip of the scalding liquid.

"Careful it's hot." 

Mariah came in as Tessa finished getting ready and grabbed her bag off the table. "You ready?"

"Yes but you haven't said where we're going."

"And I won't tell you, it's a surprise you'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on just a hint."

"Nope, not happening."

Tessa locked the door as they made there way outside. "And why did we have to get up at the crack of dawn?" Tessa asked taking another sip as she slid into the passenger seat. 

"Dawn really, it's not that early."

"Your not a morning person either, so what gives. Why are you so chipper this morning?" Tessa asked turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Maybe because I get to spend an entire day with my amazing girlfriend."

"Hmm that is a good reason but I'm still sleepy," Tessa told her.

"Well your pretty cute when you're sleepy. Also, this may or may not be my third cup of coffee before coming to get you.

"Ahhh, that's your secret, well I guess I need to catch up then."


End file.
